Maja
is a villain in that appears in Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage. He is the evil counterpart of DJ Sagara who sought to conquer the world by using an army of the dead. History Mysterious Encounter Kugai Kudo is wandering aimlessly in the land of the living. A mysterious figure appears. Kugai senses powers exceeding a human being, something even more extraordinary, something between a God and the Devil. The figure introduces himself as Maja and proclaims to be the observer of the world. Maja explains to Kugai that, after dying in the accident, although he no longer exists in the human world, he has become a much more powerful entity, with the powers equal to an Over Lord. Maja passes Kugai a Zakuro Lockseed, telling him he would always watch over him. Second Coming He appeared in front of dead Riders in some sort of "world of the dead", calling himself a "snake". He subdues all of the dead Riders and Over Lords and turns them into his servants. However, Gaim Kiwami Arms appears and attempts to stop him, but he's summoned more dead Riders and overpowers Gaim easily, taking his power sending his Rider servants into the world of the living. Sagara tells the Riders that there is another "snake" besides him known as Maja, who slipped into the realm of the dead, and speculates that Maja was the cause of Kouta's memory loss. He also explains that Maja's aim is to revive the dead and take over the world. Oren tries to help Kouta to regain his memories, starting with their names, but to no avail. The mysterious figure, revealing himself to be Maja, appears. The Riders are no match for Maja, who transforms into Gaim-Yami and summons all the revived Riders. The living Riders are overpowered by Maja's servants, and as Maja prepares to destroy Gaim, he is stopped by the Kureshima brothers. Mitsuzane finds the Orange Lockseed and throws it to Gaim, allowing him to remember who Mitsuzane is, and regain his basic form. As the living Riders escape from Maja, Takatora realises that the only way for Kouta to fully regain his memories would be to recover all of his Lockseeds. Maja appears and summons Demushu and Redyue to take on Gridon and Bravo, while Maja himself battles the Kureshimas. Though Maja has the advantage, Gaim appears, having remembered the path he took on. Takatora passes him the Lemon Energy Lockseed, allowing Gaim to transform into Jimber Lemon Arms. However, even with Jimber Lemon Arms' enhanced strength, he is still overpowered by Maja. In a twist of events, Kaito appears, revealing that he wasn't under Maja's control after all. Maja unleashes Helheim vines on Kaito, but the latter breaks free, and transforms into Lemon Energy Arms. Kouta somehow still doesn't remember who Kaito is. Zack arrives and hands to Kouta the Kachidoki Lockseed, telling him that Kaito pretended to be under Maja's control so that he could catch him off guard. Kouta transforms into Kachidoki Arms, and helps Kaito take on Maja, having remembered who Kaito is. Maja summons more Over Lord Inves -- Dyudyuonshu, Shinmugurun and Grinsha to attack the two, but the Over Lords are pushed off to the side easily. Kaito subdues Maja and tells Kouta to fire at him, to which he does, regaining the Kiwami Lockseed. Angered, Maja transforms from Gaim-Yami into another Armored Rider form. As Kouta begins to fully remember everything, he hears Mai's voice, telling him that he has mastered fate, and encouraging him to make a miracle. Borrowing everyone's strength, Kouta transforms into Kiwami Arms. All of the Armored Riders gather together and do a roll call. Maja summons all the Over Lords once more for the final battle. The Over Lords are defeated by the Armored Riders, as Gaim faces Maja. With the power of Rosyuo's sword, Gaim finally defeats Maja. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Powers and Abilities ;Realm of the Dead Traveling : He was able to enter the realm of the dead easily and revive them by bringing them back to the world. ;Soul Control : He was able to control the spirits of Kamen Riders and Overlords alike. However, unknown to him, Kumon Kaito's indomitable will prevents him from being controlled. ;Restriction : He seems to be able to bind his target. ;Power Stealing : He was able to steal even the god-like power of the Man of the Beginning Kouta Kazuraba. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Maja/Gaim Yami's forms are called . As Maja, it is unknown what sound his Sengoku Driver makes before every transformation or how his personal Lockseeds are styled. As Gaim Yami, his Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces "Soiya" (ソイヤ?) before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Maja/Gaim Yami can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Gaim Yami's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gaim Yami's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. This Ride Wear is essentially a dark version of Gaim's Jimber Ride Wear. As with the original Gaim, Gami Yami is defaultly equipped with the Musou Saber side weapon, held in a holster, and a Lockseed Holder containing three Lockseeds (Dark Orange, Pine, and Ichigo) on the left and right sides of his belt respectively. - Black Jimber= Black Jimber Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters ''(Kouta Yami's usage, may vary with Maja)''2014.11.07 - Chou Zenshu 2014. Kamen Rider Yoroi-take Chou Zenshuu. pages 108-110.: *'Punching power': 16 t. *'Kicking power': 22 t. *'Maximum jump height': 21 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. is Gaim Yami's default orange/lemon-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form, which is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed via the Genesis Core replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator. While assuming Black Jimber Arms, Gaim Yami dons the and his enhanced skill is identical to the original Jimber Lemon Arms; increased strength and a boost in power. Unlike Gaim's Jimber Arms, Gaim Yami utilizes the Musou Saber instead of the Sonic Arrow (though he does utilize it in Ganbarizing). Maja's Gaim Yami appears to be slightly different from Kouta's Gaim Yami form as the visor is tinted yellow rather than the one portrayed in Golden Fruits Cup. }} - Maja= is Maja's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Maja's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Maja's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Maja_Rider_Indicator.png|Rider Indicator - Unknown= Unknown Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': This unknown Arms is Maja's default form. Accessed through an unknown Lockseed, this form bears an unnamed helmet with an unnamed visor. While assuming this unknown Arms, Maja dons an unknown Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is an unnamed sword that resembles the Yomimaru. }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional lockseeds ***Genesis Core - Essential to access Black Jimber Arms as Gaim Yami *Lockseeds - Gives access to Maja/Gaim Yami's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. *Lockseed Holder - Carrier strap for Gaim Yami's locks *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Gaim Yami's Musou Saber Weapons *Musou Saber - Personal weapon as Gaim Yami *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Unnamed Sword - Personal weapon as Maja of an unnamed Arms. Behind the scenes Portrayal Maja is voiced by , who was the narrator of the Kamen Rider Gaim series. He was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *His design and weapon as Maja is remodeled from Kamen Rider Fifteen. *His mask is a recolor of the Masquerade Dopant Mask. Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Villains Category:Gaim Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Stageshow-exclusive Villains